


Mourning What Never Was

by avadonia (orphan_account)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also there's vague sex i guess? thats why its a t rating, better safe than sorry, its like one sentence mentioning it fjkdghkjsaldfk, past lucifer/sandalphon implied, something possessed me and i wrote this in an hour, written at 3 in the morning so im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avadonia
Summary: When Sandalphon cums with His name on his lips, Lucio freezes. He should have expected this. A part of him did, but he refused to acknowledge it. At the beginning of their relationship, he had a feeling that Sandalphon viewed him as a replacement for his old lover, but he had told himself that it was fine. He loved Sandalphon, after all, and had hoped that he would eventually view him as himself, and not as Him. Perhaps it was wrong of him to hope.





	Mourning What Never Was

When Sandalphon cums with His name on his lips, Lucio freezes. He should have expected this. A part of him did, but he refused to acknowledge it. At the beginning of their relationship, he had a feeling that Sandalphon viewed him as a replacement for his old lover, but he had told himself that it was fine. He loved Sandalphon, after all, and had hoped that he would eventually view him as himself, and not as Him. Perhaps it was wrong of him to hope.

A new, foreign feeling begins spreading throughout his chest.

Does Sandalphon even know what he said?

Lucio puts a hand on his chest, willing this disgusting feeling to go away. His face feels hot. It's suddenly much harder to breathe. The room is getting smaller. He has to leave.

By the time Sandalphon had calmed down, Lucio was already dressed, and seated on the bed next to him. Gently stroking his face, Lucio gives a sad smile before standing.

"I must return to my room, but please sleep well, Sandalphon."

"Hey," Sandalphon grabs the bottom of Lucio's shirt as he stands, "Why leave? Shouldn't we sleep together?"

"I would love to stay, but I remembered that I haven't finished a task the captain assigned to me...It must be completed by tomorrow." Lucio gently took Sandalphon's hand into his own and squeezed, "I will stay another time." Sandalphon frowned, but must have been too tired to fight back.

"...Goodnight then." Yawning, Sandalphon pulled the blankets over himself, and watched as Lucio fled from the bedroom.

Upon entering his bedroom, he slams his door shut, collapsing onto the floor. He doesn't have the strength to walk to short distance to his bed, so he simply presses his forehead against the cold wood, and closes his eyes. When that moment plays itself in his head again, he has to stop himself from banging his head on his door. 

Lucio turns, putting his back against the door, and bringing his knees to his chest, hugging himself. He tries to ignore the growing feeling in his chest, but fails as it wraps its arms around him in a chilling embrace. It's suffocating. It's painful.

The room is cold.

His skin is cold.

And so he sits, alone. Gradually drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea included the day after, but I felt as if this was a good place to stop. I feel like it's just right, even if it is a bit short. This fic also kind of implies that Sandalphon is knowingly using Lucio as a replacement, but I didn't mean for it to be like that honestly. I've just really been into the "Sandalphon subconsciously uses Lucio as a replacement for Lucifer, but Lucio endures it because he's in love" thing.
> 
> Also, this is my first fic in literal years, so constructive criticism is appreciated! I don't have any friends interested in Granblue, so I didn't have anyone to help me with this. I hope someone enjoys it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
